1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-propelled rubber tired vehicles or tractors used in mining and more particularly to accelerator brake assemblies for use in standardizing the accelerator brake pedal arrangements in mine vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-propelled mine vehicles for the transportation of coal, and ores are necessary for the collection and removal of the materials to be mined from shafts within the earth. The mine shafts are necessarily very narrow and low depending on the width and height of the vein which is mined. Necessarily, the mine vehicles whether used for collection or removal or both must be as compact as possible while still maintaining a large capacity for the mined material.
Further, when such materials are collected by the self-propelled rubber tired mine vehicles, a maximum versatility and maneuverability of the vehicle is necessary which causes the operator to use the brake and accelerator pedals of the mine vehicle in rapid succession. Because of this rapid alteration of brake and accelerator use, mining companies desire uniformity in self-propelled mine vehicles such as having the brake and accelerator pedals in the same relative position to each other to prevent accidental misuse of the wrong pedal which may cause an accident. However, because of the restricted space and variation in the self-propelled mine vehicles manufactured by a plurality of manufacturers, the brake and accelerator pedals may be in different relative positions depending on the position of the brake and accelerator actuating means in relation to the mine vehicle operator.
In accordance with the present invention, a combination brake-accelerator assembly is provided which can adapt the positioning of the accelerator and brake pedals to be the same, no matter where the location of the accelerator and brake actuating means are located in relation to the mine vehicle operator.